cauchemars
by Luna Weills
Summary: Ace essaye d'être présent pour Marco alors que celui-ci vient de faire un cauchemar


Un cri, voilà ce que j'entendis alors que je m'apprêtai à rejoindre ma couche, un simple cri qui me glaça le sang. Cette voix qui venait de hurler de peur venait de ta cabine. Cette cabine dans laquelle je n'étais jamais entré alors que tu étais tant de fois venu dans la mienne depuis que j'étais devenu commandant. Si j'avais pu ou si j'avais su comment faire j'aurai accourut pour te rejoindre mais je n'en était pas capable alors je m'approcha doucement, sans bruit, de cette porte en bois qui me séparait de toi et y colla mon oreille pour savoir si tout allait bien de ton côté. Mais ça n'allait pas et je le savais. Je pouvais entendre ta respiration bruyante à travers cette porte et celle-ci était rapide et saccadé. Quelque chose t'avais fait peur au point de te faire perdre ce calme qui te caractérisait tant, du moins en apparence. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, j'avais peur de faire pire que mieux et surtout je ne savais pas quels étaient les limites avec toi que je ne pouvais pas dépasser. Tu étais mon frère ou tout du moins tu me considérais comme tel alors je ne pouvais pas dépasser cette limite que notre lien de parenté imaginaire, fictif, créait. Je m'assit donc et resta là, dos contre ta porte à essayer de respirer pour toi parce que c'était tout ce que je pouvais essayer de faire. Toi tu accourais toujours auprès de moi lorsque tu m'entendais crier dans mes cauchemars, franchissant la porte de ma cabine sans une seule seconde d'hésitation pour me rejoindre. Tu restai là près de moi, durant plusieurs heures parfois, sans jamais rien dire mais ce n'étais pas nécessaire pour moi, ta présence m'était suffisante. Une de tes mains dans la mienne et l'autre dans mes cheveux ou sur mon front me réconfortait toujours. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu parles mais peut être que toi tu aurais aimé que je parle de temps en temps. Est ce que quand tu avais peur tu avais besoin que quelqu'un te parle ou préférerais tu le silence ou même être seul ? Je ne le savais pas alors je préférais rester là, derrière ta porte, parce qu'au moins même si tu ne le savais pas, moi je ne te savais pas tout seul.

J'entendis du bruit venant de ta cabine, un bruit de matelas qui grince lorsque l'on se lève et des pas se dirigeant vers cette même porte contre laquelle j'étais appuyé. Je retins ma respiration attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, peut être allais tu ouvrir la porte ? Mais tu n'en fis rien, à la place je te sentis glisser lentement contre celle-ci et soupirer calmement. Tu avais repris ton souffle et ta respiration était plus calme. Il y avait une petite ouverture en dessous de ta porte, j'aurai pu y glisser mes doigts pour te faire savoir que si tu en avais besoin j'étais là ou du moins pas très loin mais je n'osa pas, je préféra rester là en silence n'esquivant aucun mouvement par peur que justement tu ne remarques ma présence.

-Je sais que tu es là..., dit-il à travers la porte ce qui me fit sursauter légèrement.

Il m'avait entendu alors mais depuis combien de temps savait il que j'étais derrière sa porte ?

-Je t'accorde que je ne peux pas en être sur à cent pour cent mais je sais que tu es là, que c'est toi derrière..., continua t-il. Ou peut être que je suis fou et que j'imagine tout ça..., rigola t-il sans joie.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, mais attendait il seulement une réponse de ma part, je ne le savais pas. Je me redressa un peu et me retourna vers sa porte. Je posa une main sur celle-ci ainsi que mon front et les yeux fermés je me l'imagina assis dans la même posture que moi auparavant.

-Dis moi que je ne suis pas fou s'il te plaît...

Son ton me déchira de l'intérieur et je me demanda à quel point son cauchemars avait été violent pour qu'il soit dans cet état maintenant. Alors toujours incapable de dire la moindre chose je tapa deux fois doucement contre sa porte, voulant lui dire que non il n'était pas fou.

-Merci... murmura t-il.

Un long silence s'ensuivit mais ne sachant quoi dire je ne fis rien pour le briser. Il savait que j'étais là ou peut être pensait il que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, peut être Satch ou Haruta mais au moins il savait qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

-Tu pourrais entrer tu sais...

Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il me proposait mais je ne pouvais pas, peut être qu'en faisant cela j'allai justement franchir cette ligne et je ne pouvais pas risquer de le faire. Je frappa deux coups contre la porte : Non je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ?, me dit-il comme s'il avait compris mes coups contre sa porte. Tu n'es jamais entrer dans ma cabine et pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué, tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur la poignée et elle s'ouvrira toute seule.

Un coup, une pause, deux coups : Oui mais non je ne peux pas.

-Tu es de la famille maintenant et quelqu'un qui compte pour tout le monde, pour moi, alors tu pourrais...

Deux coups et un soupir venant de l'autre côté.

-Tu as toujours été têtu.

Un coup: Oui, je le sais mais crois moi là maintenant ça me fait mal.

-Ace... murmura t-il.

Il savait que c'était moi maintenant je pouvais en être certain mais comment ?Trois coups.

-Je reconnaîtrai ta présence entre milles, tu es le feu et moi un phénix, on est pareil tout les deux dans un sens.

Je l'entendis se retourner et il fit ce que je n'avais pas osé faire plus tôt : passer sa main sous la porte. Cette main que je rêvait de pouvoir saisir à cet instant. Je voulais pouvoir entrelacer nos doigts comme je le faisais après un cauchemar. Mais je n'osa pas le faire et à la place je frappa quatre coups contre la porte : Je t'aime.

-Je ne comprend pas ces quatre coups Ace... dis le moi... dis moi ce que ça veut dire.

Deux coups : je ne peux pas.

Sa main disparut, je l'entendis se relever et me dis que notre échange venait de se finir. J'avais tout gâcher comme d'habitude alors je fis de même, me releva et attendis qu'il s'éloigne de sa porte pour en faire tout autant, le cœur lourd.

-Je vais me recoucher et j'attendrai les yeux fermés espérant que tu ouvres cette maudite porte mais tu n'y es pas obligé, je te laisse le choix.

Un coup : D'accord.

Il s'éloigna et le bruit du lit réapparu avant de s'arrêter tout aussi vite. J'essayai de respirer le plus calmement possible. C'était une mauvais mais alors très mauvaise idée et en même temps partir maintenant alors que Marco acceptait de me laisser voir un peu plus de lui me paraissait impensable.

J'appuyai doucement sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. J'entrai dans sa cabine avec une certaine gêne et referma la porte aussitôt derrière moi avant de changer d'avis. Je n'en menai pas large, mon cœur frappant rapidement contre ma cage thoracique résonnait à mes oreilles. M'approchant doucement en direction du lit se trouvant devant moi, j'observais nerveusement la personne allongé dessus. Marco était sur le dos, les yeux fermés, le visage serein. Placé tout à gauche du lit, il m'avait laissé la place suffisante pour m'allonger auprès de lui et une fois arrivée jusqu'à celui-ci je m'y allongea, entendant le bruit de grincement de ressort si particulier. Si tôt allongé sur le côté dans sa direction Marco se retourna vers moi et m'attira contre lui. M'étant laissé faire docilement je me retrouva calé contre lui, dans ses bras, le visage dans le creux de son coup et pouvant profiter à ma guise de son odeur si enivrante. Sa présence avait toujours le don de me réconfortait et me savoir dans sa cabine auprès de lui faisait de cette journée la plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais vécu.

-Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué, rigola t-il légèrement.

-Tais-toi, lui dis je en riant de manière nerveuse et en le frappant gentiment ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son rire.

-Dis moi Marco..., commençais-je après que son fou rire soit passé. Tu veux qu'on en parle... de ton cauchemars ?, lui demandai-je tout de même avec une certaine peur dans la voix.

Il resserra légèrement sa prise sur moi et je me dis que peut être je n'aurai sans doute pas dû. J'aurai dû continuer à me taire. Il ne me répondis pas alors je n'insista pas d'avantage. Marco ne m'avait jamais posé de question et n'avait jamais rien exigé de moi alors je lui devais bien la même chose en retour.

Le silence s'imposa entre nous mais celui-ci me mettait étrangement mal à l'aise alors je fis ce que je ne faisais habituellement pas mais Marco a toujours était une exception.

-Mon père... Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon père biologique, je crois

-Non, jamais, répondit-il attendant la suite avec un calme religieux.

-Il était ce qu'on peut appeler un monstre, je suppose que quasiment tout le monde voulait sa mort. Mais j'ai eu une famille adoptive formidable et aujourd'hui je ne désire qu'une chose le surpasser pour qu'on me reconnaisse comme je suis et non comme le fils de mon père. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au début j'attaquais tout le temps Barbe Blanche. Il était le seul ennemi qui n'avait pas réussit à le battre alors c'était un moyen comme un autre de savoir que j'existais dans un sens.

-Ace, tu es toi et ça personne ne pourra te le retirer.

-Tu ne comprends pas... si on savait que j'étais son fils on me tuerait sur le champ sans la moindre forme de justice si celle-ci existe évidemment.

-Ace..., dit il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je te vois telle que tu es et crois moi tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré et tout ce qui pense le contraire sont de parfaits imbéciles incapable de voir plus loin que ce qu'on leur a appris comme idiotie.

-Alors tu ne me détesterai pas si tu savais qui était mon père ?, dis je le cœur battant si vite avec tant de force que j'étais presque sûr que Marco pouvait le sentir mais aussi l'entendre.

-Jamais Ace... ça j'en suis incapable. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Comme un petit frère malheureusement ajoutai-je dans ma tête avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Gold D Roger

-Quoi ?, me dit-il n'ayant pas entendu ce que j'avais dit.

-Mon père... c'était Gold D Roger...,murmurai-je attendant la suite avec anxiété.

-Peu importe, ça m'est égale, la seule chose pour laquelle je lui suis reconnaissant c'est qu'il t'a fait naître mais sinon peu m'importe qui est ton père, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu es. Tu es un enfant de la mer et ça rien ne pourra jamais le changer.

-Marco... murmurai-je contre lui alors qu'il me serra davantage, si c'était encore possible, contre lui.

J'étais bien, enfin à ma place et je ne voulais plus jamais quitter ce havre de paix que j'avais trouvé auprès du premier commandant. Marco était solide, indestructible, il ne faiblissait jamais et paraissait n'avoir jamais peur de rien. Il faisait attention et prenait soin de tout le monde sur le bateau et c'est ce que j'essayai de me répéter en boucle. Marco prenait soin de tout le monde et le fait que je sois là dans sa cabine n'avait pas d'importance parce que si quelqu'un d'autres avait été à ma place devant cette porte, Marco aurait agit pareillement avec lui. Mais j'avais beau me le répéter en boucle, essayer de m'en convaincre, cette simple idée me déchirait le cœur.

-La mort...

-Comment ?, lui demandai-je ne comprenant pas où lui aussi voulait en venir.

-J'ai rêvé de ta mort Ace... et c'était terrifiant...

Ma mort, il avait rêvé de ma mort et ça lui avait fait si peur qu'il avait hurler dans son sommeil. L'idée qu'il puisse rêver de moi aurait pu être presque plaisant s'il n'avait pas rêvé de ma mort qui apparemment l'avait plutôt marqué.

-Mais tout va bien, je ne vais pas disparaître de si tôt.

-T'as intérêt..., grogna t-il la tête dans mes cheveux et son pouce caressant ma main doucement.

-Jamais Marco je ne te laisserai tout seul, tu m'entends : jamais.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, me murmura t-il. La prochaine fois n'attend pas devant la porte. Entre. Je préfère te savoir ici qu'autre part.

Je ne su quoi répondre mais je ne pense pas qu'il attendait véritablement une réponse. C'était plutôt une invitation dans un sens.

Nous restâmes là sans bruit ensemble à écouter la respiration de l'autre et j'aurai voulu rester ainsi toute la nuit conscient de cette proximité mais peu de temps plus tard je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut plutôt plaisant. Ouvrir les yeux et sentir les bras de Marco autour de mon corps dès la première seconde de conscience était un véritable bonheur.

-ça voulait dire quoi ? Les quatre coups sur la porte hier, précisa t-il.

-Déjà réveillé ? Demandai-je en tentant d'esquiver la question mais connaissant Marco cela n'allait pas être si facile que ça pour le faire changer d'idée.

-La matinée est déjà bien entamée. Alors dis moi, ça voulait dire quoi ?

-Rien d'important, lui dis je en attrapant sa main et en y jouant.

-Mouais... dit il en m'observant jouer sachant pertinemment que quand je me m'étais à triturer ses doigts c'était pour cacher ma nervosité.

Puis le devoir l'appelant, il m'embrassa le front et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Je le regarda ouvrir cette porte, que j'avais mis si longtemps à ouvrir, et il se retourna vers moi, grand sourire au lèvre qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Qu'est ce qui passe ?, demandai-je avec inquiétude en l'observant avec un grand intérêt.

Il leva doucement la main et toqua quatre fois sur la porte ce qui me fit rappeler la vieille et ce que c'est quatre coups avaient signifier pour moi. Je piqua un fard et ça ne manqua pas de faire rire Marco.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que ces quatre coups signifient mais j'aime beaucoup l'effet que ça à sur toi, ria t-il en se dirigeant vers le pont.

-ça veut dire je t'aime imbécile, murmurai-je suffisamment bas pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.


End file.
